


Aftermath

by ForelsketParadise



Series: Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Season 8 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inferi, Near Death Experiences, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForelsketParadise/pseuds/ForelsketParadise
Summary: Alternative Universe- The dark creatures take over Britain after the battle of Hogwarts. Leaving them to on the verge of extinction.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Ron Weasley & Fleur Delacour, Ron Weasley & Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley & Weasley Family
Series: Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Season 8 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866460
Kudos: 3





	Aftermath

The battle of Hogwarts had gone horribly wrong for the people of magical Britain. Harry Potter has succeeded in killing Voldemort. Still, the price that they paid for it is enormous.

While most of the dark wizards on Voldemort's side were dead, his army that consists of the magical creatures was still huge to cause serious harm to the country. There was hardly anyone left to protect the magical world from it.

Harry was dead in the process from the effect of the combination of spells from both their wands. The light side had lost a lot of its people. The ones that are left have their hands full trying to save their world.

The giants are destroying everything in their sight. Nothing is safe from them. Magical and Muggle alike.

The Inferi army that Voldemort had created is running wild all over the country, killing every person that comes in their way.

Werewolves and Vampires are going around biting people, turning them into their kind, or killing them.

The dementors are on loose, sucking souls and happiness from their world. Nobody is safe from them.

The Ministry of Magic was in shambles. Every country that they have asked for help refused them, citing that it was Britain's business and they are not going to be a part of it. Some went even as far as saying they brought it upon themselves. It is what Britain deserves for letting Voldemort become a problem which resulted in their world being exposed to the Muggle world.

Shortly after the battle of Hogwarts, the muggle government of their country discovered their world. It had immediately sent out an army to fight them. They had also broadcasted their existence for the whole world to see.

It had resulted in other governments trying to find magical people in their own countries. The same countries had closed all their borders to Britain to stop wizards and muggles from taking refuge in their land. They had effectively cut ties with Britain. Left them to rot in their hell alone.

There wasn't much hope for them to survive. Britain was doomed for extinction.

There are only a handful of people still out there fighting the battle, hopeful for survival. They included the Weasley family.

The Weasley family had lost more than half of its members. Fred and Percy were dead from an explosion in the battle of Hogwarts. Arthur and Molly were taken down by an ambush from the death eaters. Charlie was killed by a giant and George died from an infection in one of the wounds he received in the battle. Only Ron, Ginny, Bill and Fleur had survived.

At first, they were fighting against these dark creatures to save everyone but, when they lost Charlie to the giants. They decided to fight only for themselves. They had lost almost their entire family. It was up to them to save themselves and get out of there.

Bill and Fleur had escaped the battle at Hogwarts with minimal injuries. Ron had injured his right arm which healed pretty quickly, but his heart was hurt forever. Not only had he lost his family members, but he had also watched his best friend, and the love of his life die in front of him. He had been helpless. Ginny had taken an injury to her head. Her concussion might have healed, but she was lost somewhere. The only time the remaining members of her family got to see the real her is during a fight with one of these creatures.

Bill was trying to be strong for his wife and siblings, but he is slowly losing all the hope for their survival.

They are near London fighting a swarm of Inferi. They are losing badly. Not only are they outnumbered, but they are losing their stamina as well.

Bill looks towards his side to see Ron trying to take down three Inferi at the same time. He is so distracted trying to help his brother, and he didn't hear the warning Fleur sends towards him.

"Bill, watch out" Fleur shouts as she notices four Inferi approaching her husband from behind. It was too late.

Ron, Ginny and Fleur watch in horror as one more of their family membes dies in front of them.

Fleur lets out a loud wail seeing Bill take his last breath. She can't believe it. The man she loves so dearly is dead before her eyes, and she couldn't do anything to save him.

She falls on her knees crying out loud not once caring for the Inferi advancing towards her. Suddenly, she feels something burning inside her and feels her body exploding.

The Veela inside her was shattered from losing her husband. She knew what was going to happen next and she knew she was going to die as well.

Ron, on the other hand, watches his sister-in-law crumble down from losing Bill. He was devastated too, but he has to get Ginny and Fleur to safety first. They are his responsibility now.

He pulls Ginny behind him as he attacks yet another Inferni. There are too many of them surrounding them.

He hears Fleur let out a scream and turns around to see her body turning into fire. He immediately pulls Ginny down with him with one hand and casts a strong shield charm with another.

There was a loud explosion, and their surrounding was caught in a fire. He hears Fleur groan in pain and rushes towards her leaving Ginny to handle the fire.

"Fleur, are you alright?" He asks her, trying to cast diagnostic charms on her. "What happened?"

"Ron" Fleur groans out. Ron at once assured her that he is with her. "I am right here Fleur".

"Take your sister and go. Run to safety." she slowly breathes out.

Ron can understand why Fleur is asking him to do it but he doesn't want to admit it to himself. It would mean that only he and Ginny would be the remaining Weasleys left.

"We are not leaving you alone here. You will be fine Fleur" he tells her as he tries to heal her.

"Don't do this. Both you and I know that I am dying. There are more Inferni around. Go before they get you too." Fleur weakly reasons with him.

Ron shakes his head he doesn't want to abandon one sister for another. He wants to save both of them.

"Ron, please" Fleur her last words out.

Ron sheds a few tears as Fleur breathes her last. He pulls Ginny who was finally by his side in a hug and they cry for the two people they lost today. Neither of them noticed the advancing swarm of Inferni towards them.

They didn't survive either. But they were reunited with their family in heaven.


End file.
